This invention relates to side impact crash sensors for vehicles and side impact airbag systems.
Self-contained airbag systems contain all of the parts of the airbag system within a single package, in the case of mechanical implementations, and in the case of electrical or electronic systems, all parts except the primary source of electrical power and, in some cases, the diagnostic system. This includes the sensor, inflator and airbag. Potentially these systems have significant cost and reliability advantages over conventional systems where the sensor(s), diagnostic and backup power supply are mounted separate from the airbag module. In mechanical implementations in particular, all of the wiring, the diagnostic system and backup power supply are eliminated. In spite of these advantages, self-contained airbag systems have only achieved limited acceptance for frontal impacts and have so far not been considered for side impacts.
The xe2x80x9call-mechanicalxe2x80x9d self-contained systems were the first to appear on the market for frontal impacts but have not been widely adopted partially due to their sensitivity to accelerations in the vertical and lateral directions. These cross-axis accelerations have been shown to seriously degrade the performance of the most common all mechanical design that is disclosed in Thuen, U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,810. Both frontal and side impact crashes frequently have severe cross-axis accelerations.
Additionally, all-mechanical self-contained airbag systems, such as disclosed in the Thuen patent, require that the sensor be placed inside of the inflator which increases the strength requirements of the inflator walls and thus increases the size and weight of the system. One solution to this problem appears in Breed, U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,466, but has not been implemented. This patent discloses a method of initiating an inflator through the use of a percussion primer in combination with a stab primer and the placement of the sensor outside of the inflator. One disadvantage of this system is that a hole must still be placed in the inflator wall to accommodate the percussion primer that has its own housing. This hole weakens the wall of the inflator and also provides a potential path for gas to escape.
Another disadvantage in the Thuen system that makes it unusable for side impacts, is that the arming system is sealed from the environment by an O-ring. This sealing method may perform satisfactorily when the module is mounted in the protected passenger compartment but it would not be satisfactory for side impact cases where the module would be mounted in the vehicle door where it can be subjected to water, salt, dirt, and other harsh environments.
Self-contained electrical systems have also not been widely used. When airbags are used for both the driver and the passenger, self-contained airbag systems require a separate sensor and diagnostic for each module. In contrast to mechanical systems the electronic sensor and diagnostic systems used by most vehicle manufacturers are expensive. This duplication and associated cost required for electrical systems eliminates some of the advantages of the self contained system.
Sensors located in the passenger compartment of a vehicle can catch most airbag-required crashes for frontal impacts, particularly if the occupants are wearing seatbelts. However, researchers now believe that there are a significant number of crashes which cannot be sensed in time in the passenger compartment and that this will require the addition of another sensor mounted in the crush zone (see, for example, Breed, D. S., Sanders, W. T. and Castelli, V. xe2x80x9cA Critique of Single Point Sensingxe2x80x9d, Society of Automotive Engineers Paper No. 920124). If true, this will eventually eliminate the use of self-contained airbag systems for frontal impacts.
Some of these problems do not apply to side impacts mainly because side impact sensors must trigger in a very few milliseconds when there is no significant signal at any point in the vehicle except where the car is crushing or at locations rigidly attached to this crush zone. Each airbag system must be mounted in the crush zone and generally will have its own sensor. Self contained airbag systems have heretofore not been used for occupant protection for side impacts which is largely due to the misconception that side impact sensing requires the use of elongated switches as is discussed in detail in U.S. Pat. No. 5,231,253, incorporated by reference herein. These elongated prior art side impact crush-sensing switches are not readily adaptable to the more compact self-contained designs. The realization that a moving mass sensor was the proper method for sensing side impacts has now led to the development of the side impact self contained airbag system of this invention. The theory of sensing side impacts is included in the ""253 patent referenced above.
In electro-mechanical and electronic self-contained modules, the backup power supply and diagnostic system are frequently mounted apart from the airbag system. If a wire is severed during a crash but before the airbag deploy, the system may lose its power and fail to deploy. This is more likely to happen in a side impact where the wires must travel inside of the door. For this reason, mechanical self-contained systems have a significant reliability advantage over conventional electrical systems.
Finally, the space available for the mounting of airbag systems in the doors of vehicles is frequently severely limited making it desirable that the airbag module be as small as possible. Conventional gas generators use sodium azide as the gas generating propellant. This requires that the gas be cooled and extensively filtered to remove the sodium oxide, a toxic product of combustion. This is because the gas in exhausted into the passenger compartment where it can burn an occupant and is inhaled. If the gas is not permitted to enter the passenger compartment, the temperature of the gas can be higher and the products of combustion can contain toxic chemicals, such as carbon dioxide.
These and other problems associated with self-contained airbag systems and side impact sensors are solved by the invention disclosed herein.
This invention is primarily concerned with a novel self-contained airbag system for protecting occupants in side impacts. It is also concerned with the sensors used either with self-contained modules or apart from the airbag module. This is accomplished by using the sensors described in U.S. Pat. No 5,231,253 referenced above, along with other improvements described in detail below. This invention is secondarily concerned with applying some of the features of the novel side impact system to solving some of the problems of prior art mechanical airbag systems discussed above.
The sensitivity to cross axis accelerations of current all mechanical airbag systems, for example, is solved in the present invention, as discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,233,141, incorporated by reference herein, through the substitution of a hinged sensing element for the ball sensing mass in the Thuen patent.
The problems resulting from the hole in the inflator wall when a percussion primer is used as in Breed, U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,466, are solved in the present invention through the placement of sensitive pyrotechnic material in a cavity adjacent to the outside wall of the inflator and then using shock from a stab primer to initiate the pyrotechnic material and thus the inflator. An alternate solution, as discussed below, is to make the size of the hole created in the inflator by the action of the stab primer small so that the total quantity of gas which escapes into the sensor is small compared with the quantity of gas used to inflate the airbag.
Finally, in the self-contained airbag system disclosed herein, provision is made to exhaust the gas outside of the passenger compartment, into the vehicle doors, or other side areas of the vehicle. This permits the use of higher gas temperatures and alternate propellant formulations, such as nitro-cellulose, which produce toxic combustion products. Both of these changes reduce the size, weight and cost of the system.
Briefly, the self-contained airbag system of this invention consists of a sensor having a movable sensing mass, means to sense the position of the sensing mass to determine if the airbag should be deployed, a sealed housing, a gas generator for producing the gas to inflate the airbag, an airbag, and mounting hardware.
The sensors used here are either electronic, electromechanical or mechanical but all have a movable mass where the motion of the mass is sensed either electronically or mechanically.
Principal objects and advantages of this invention are:
1. To provide a self contained side impact occupant protection airbag system incorporating the advantages of a movable mass sensor resulting in a low cost, compact airbag system.
2. To provide a frontal impact all mechanical airbag system incorporating a hinged sensing mass to eliminate the effects of cross-axis accelerations on the operation of the sensor.
3. To provide a method of minimizing the leakage of the inflator gases out of the inflator portion of a self contained airbag system into the sensor portion and the associated problems.
4. To provide a side impact airbag system which utilizes the crush of the vehicle side to arm the sensor and motion of a sensing mass to initiate deployment.
5. To provide a method of hermetically sealing a self contained airbag system while permitting an external force to be used to arm the system.
6. To provide a more compact self contained side impact airbag system by providing for the exhausting of the airbag gas into the vehicle door or side, therefore permitting the use of higher temperature gas and propellants which would otherwise not be viable due to their toxic products.
7. To provide an all-mechanical airbag system utilizing a cantilevered firing pin spring which also provides the biasing force on the sensing mass thereby providing a simplified design.
8. To provide an all-mechanical airbag system with a thin sensor mounted outside of the inflator housing but in line with it to reduce the size of the system and permit the use of conventional inflator designs.
9. To provide a highly reliable side impact occupant protection electro-mechanical self-contained airbag system.
10. To provide a highly reliable side impact occupant protection electronic self contained airbag system.
11. To provide a method of obtaining the power for an electrical self contained airbag system from other components within the door thereby minimizing the requirement for separate wiring for the airbag system.
12. To provide a power supply within the self contained module and a simplified diagnostic system for an electrical self contained airbag system.
13. To provide a self contained airbag system design that permits the arming of the sensor after it has been mounted onto the vehicle but before the inflator is mounted to provide greater safety against unwanted deployments.
14. To provide an electronic, electromechanical or mechanical sensor for use with either a self-contained airbag system or conventional airbag system wherein the sensor system senses the acceleration of the vehicle member on which it is mounted and where in the sensed acceleration is the crush zone acceleration and is used to control the deployment of the side airbag.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent from the discussion below.
In order to achieve at least some of the objects noted above, one embodiment of a side impact crash sensor for a vehicle in accordance with the invention comprises a housing, a mass within the housing movable relative to the housing in response to accelerations of the housing, means responsive to the motion of the mass upon acceleration of the housing in excess of a predetermined threshold value for controlling an occupant protection apparatus and means for mounting the housing in such a position and a direction as to sense an impact into a side of the vehicle. The sensor may be an electronic sensor arranged to generate a signal representative of the movement of the mass and optionally comprise a micro-processor and an algorithm for determining whether the movement over time of the mass as processed by the algorithm results in a calculated value which is in excess of the threshold value based on the signal. In the alternative, the mass may constitute part of an accelerometer, i.e., a micro-machined acceleration sensing mass. The accelerometer could include a piezoelectric element for generating a signal representative of the movement of the mass.
With respect to the arrangement of the sensor, some non-limiting mounting locations include inside a door of the vehicle, between inner and outer panels not associated with a door of the vehicle, a seat in the vehicle and remote from the side of the vehicle in which case, the vehicle should include a sufficiently strong member connecting the sensor to the vehicle side such that there is little or no plastic deformation between the sensor and the side of the vehicle.
Another embodiment of the sensor comprises a sensor assembly responsive to a side impact for controlling the occupant protection apparatus, i.e., the airbag(s). The sensor assembly comprises a sensor housing, a mass arranged within the sensor housing and movable relative to the housing in response to acceleration thereof and means responsive to the movement of the mass upon acceleration of the housing in excess of a predetermined threshold value for controlling deployment of the airbag(s). The assembly may be mounted onto a side door of the vehicle and/or a side of the vehicle between the centers of the front and rear wheels of the vehicle in such a position and a direction as to cause movement of the mass upon an impact into the side of the vehicle. Additional mounting possibilities include in contact with a side door assembly of the vehicle and/or a side panel assembly of the vehicle between the centers of the front and rear wheels in such a position and a direction as to cause movement of the mass upon an impact into the side of the vehicle.
One embodiment of a side impact airbag system for a vehicle in accordance with the invention comprises an airbag housing defining an interior space, one or more inflatable airbags arranged in the interior space of the system housing such that when inflating, the airbag(s) is/are expelled from the airbag housing into the passenger compartment (along the side of the passenger compartment), and inflator means for inflating the airbag(s). The inflator means usually comprise an inflator housing containing propellant. The airbag system also includes a crash sensor as described above for controlling inflation of the airbag(s) via the inflator means upon a determination of a crash requiring inflation thereof, e.g., a crash into the side of the vehicle along which the airbag(s) is/are situated. The crash sensor may thus comprise a sensor housing arranged within the airbag housing, external of the airbag housing, proximate to the airbag housing and/or mounted on the airbag housing, and a sensing mass arranged in the sensor housing to move relative to the sensor housing in response to accelerations of the sensor housing resulting from, e.g., the crash into the side of the vehicle. Upon movement of the sensing mass in excess of a threshold value, the crash sensor controls the inflator means to inflate the airbag(s). The threshold value may be the maximum motion of the sensing mass required to determine that a crash requiring deployment of the airbag(s) is taking place.
The crash sensor of this embodiment, or as a separate sensor of another embodiment, may be an electronic sensor and the movement of the sensing mass is monitored. The electronic sensor generates a signal representative of the movement of the sensing mass that may be monitored and recorded over time. The electronic sensor may also include a microprocessor and an algorithm for determining whether the movement over time of the sensing mass as processed by the algorithm results in a calculated value that is in excess of the threshold value based on the signal.
In some embodiments, the crash sensor also includes an accelerometer, the sensing mass constituting part of the accelerometer. For example, the sensing mass may be a micro-machined acceleration sensing mass, in which case, the electronic sensor includes a micro-processor for determining whether the movement of the sensing mass over time results in an algorithmic determined value which is in excess of the threshold value based on the signal. In the alternative, the accelerometer includes a piezo-electric element for generating a signal representative of the movement of the sensing mass, in which case, the electronic sensor includes a micro-processor for determining whether the movement of the sensing mass over time results in an algorithmic determined value which is in excess of the threshold value based on the signal.
The inflator means may be any component or combination of components which is designed to inflate an airbag, preferably by directing gas into an interior of the airbag. One embodiment of the inflator means may comprise a primer. In this case, the crash sensor includes an electronic circuit including the accelerometer and the primer such that upon movement over time of th sensing mass results in a calculated value in excess of the threshold value, the electronic circuit is completed thereby causing ignition of the primer.